More shows on Viva-TV on IBC-13
Viva-TV has the largest number one entertainment channel on free TV network IBC 13 that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content, from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. on weekdays, 9 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Saturdays and 11 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. on Sundays. The station also has the NBA Games and the PBA Games, cartoon movies, the Viva Tagalog movies, Tagalog foreign cartoons, game shows, serial dramas, comedy and variety shows. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like ETC on RPN-9 and PTV-4). We also gained more viewers. IBC 13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with ETC on RPN 9's rental of the facilities. IBC-13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in TV-13 in Baguio, TV-13 Davao, TV-13 in Cebu and TV-12 in Iloilo and the dance mix radio iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan and DYBP 103.8 in Boracay. More shows on Viva-TV on IBC with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5 for AGB Nielsen Media Research. KathrynTriga, a newest showbiz-oriented show airs Mondays-Fridays at 10:30 a.m. with Kathryn Bernardo and the top-rating noontime variety show Lunch Break, which airs on Mondays-Saturdays at 11:30 a.m., hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Bangs Garcia, Joy Viado, Angelica Jones, Ya Chang, Jennifer Sevilla, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Molales, Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil, against to compete with ABS-CBN’s It’s Showtime and GMA’s Eat Bulaga!. The longest-running dance variety show DMZ-TV (Tuesdays, 8:30 to 9 p.m. and Sundays, 1:30 to 2:15 p.m. with simulcast on iDMZ), hosted by Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Julia Montes, Xian Lim, Enrique Gil, Victoria Justice, Khalil Ramos, Miranda Cosgrove and Rayver Cruz and directed by Mark Reyes. There are the news and public affairs programs: Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna and John Susi, now airs at 4:30 p.m. Ronda Trese, anchored by Jay Sonza and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, now airs at 11:30 p.m. Cooltura (Weekdays, 11 a.m. and Saturdays at 11:30 p.m.), a documentary show about the Filipino culture in the Philippines, hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. Where late-night public affairs programs shift in other networks, they remain on late-night at 12 midnight in IBC. Linawin Natin, which focuses on the issues and programs of government, hosted by Jarius Bondoc on Mondays, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/''Biyaheng Langit, hosted by Rey Langit and JR Langit on Tuesdays, 'Tapatan' with veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza on Wedneasdays, 'Good Take, features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people, hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez on Thursdays and ''Pulsong Pinoy'', hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia on Fridays, and ''Makabayang Duktor'' (Saturdays, 8:30 a.m.), a public service program hosted bny Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. ''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (Sundays 9 a.m.), a children show hosted by Maxene Magalona with co-host Pia Magalona and directed by Ryan Agoncillo, ''Hapi Kung Healthy'', a TV sitcom for health hosted by Manilyn Reynes with co-hosts Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas and directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and ''Chinatown TV'', the Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua, there back-to-back on Sundays, 9 to 11 a.m. Weekdays starting 10 a.m., kids get a triple treat as '''IBC presents weekly children’s programming with Pappyland (Mondays), Cartoon Collection (Tuesdays and Thursdays); Kangazoo Club (Wednesdays) and Bear in the Big Blue House (Fridays) and Barney and Friends at 4 p.m. on Weekdays. Viva-TV offers movie block airs twice a week, local blockbuster movies Viva Box Office (Mondays, 6:30 p.m.), animated movies Star Lounge (Saturdays, 3 p.m.) and premiere movie Sinemaks (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.), the newest korean drama with the new season Dream High''' (Season 2)'' (Mondays-Fridays, 10:30 p.m.) and '''''Can You Hear My Heart (Mondays-Fridays, 11 p.m.) The first-ever primetime teleserye Esperanza, starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, premieres on July 2 from Mondays to Fridays at 9 p.m, Bagets (Fridays, 9:30 p.m.), the youth-oriented TV series starring AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio and Rico Dela Paz and Estudyante Blues (Mondays, 9:30 p.m.), a newest comedy TV series starring Richard Gutierrez, Onemig Bondoc and IC Mendoza. For those into sports, Viva-TV has programs featuring the most popular sports. For the country’s favorite, basketball, Viva-TV has: PBA Games, Wednesdays and Fridays at 6:30 p.m. and Sundays at 4 p.m. NBA Games (Fridays, 6:30 p.m.), for the sports specials Now Showing (Tuesdays, 6:30 p.m.) and for the boxing, The Main Event (Fridays, 9:30 p.m.). In foreign cartoons, Viva-TV has the world’s famous animated series: Winx Club (Mondays-Fridays 5 p.m.), Barbie (Sundays at 11 a.m.), Trollz (Sundays, 11:30 a.m.), Pop Pixie (Saturdays, 4:30 p.m.), Polly Pocket (Wednesdays, 8:30 p.m.), Grossology (Saturdays, 10 to 10:30 a.m.), Magic Wonderland (Saturdays, 9 a.m.) and Atomic Betty (Saturdays, 2 p.m.). Saturdays starting 10:30 to 11:30 a.m., kids get a triple treat as Viva-TV presents anime back-to-back with Ragnarok ''at 10:30 a.m. and ''Beelzebub ''at 6 p.m. Theres the game shows like ''Fighting Family with Dingdong Avanzado and Jr. NBA with Cogie Domingo go back-to-back game shows on Saturdays, 6 to 9 p.m., The Weakest Link (Saturdays, 6:30 p.m.), a Saturday primetime game show hosted by Luis Manzano and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturdays, 8 p.m.) a Saturday night game show based on the original British set in a main goal of the game is to win 2 million Philippine pesos (earlier 1 million) by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are four lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), phone-a-friend, people speak, and switch, hosted by box-office king Bossing Vic Sotto. he comedy-gag show Goin' Bayabas (Saturdays, 5:30 p.m.), starring Cristine Reyes, Martin Escudero, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez, Kim Gantioqui, Alex Gonzaga, Keempee De Leon, Yassi Pressman and Meg Imperial and the kiddie talent search show SM Little Stars (Sundays, 12:30 p.m.), hosted by Anne Curtis and Luis Manzano. More Viva-TV shows: Pop Girls (Sundays, 8:30 p.m.) hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos, Popstar Diaries with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo (Saturdays, 5 p.m.), @Annebishowsa with Anne Curtis (Saturdays, 2:30 p.m.), KC.com with KC Concepcion (Saturdays, 9 p.m.), Cristinetopia with Cristine Reyes (Mondays-Fridays, 10:25-10:30 p.m.), teen drama anthology series Dear Heart with popstar Anja Aguilar (Sundays, 2:45 p.m.), reality series Pantaxa (Sundays, 12 noon), hosted by Katya Santos and Maui Taylor, reality-gag show Petra’s Panniest (Saturdays, 5 p.m.), hosted by Ashley Rivera and The Jon Santos Show (Saurdays, 10:30 p.m.) continue to bring in viewers who will be treated to the reinvention of these shows as they are elevated to the next level. Anak TV Seal Winners on IBC in 2011: *Express Balita *Ronda Trese *Last Fool Show *DMZ-TV *Good Take *Lunch Break *Y2K: Yes to Kids *Barney and Friends *El Shaddai *Kerygma TV *Fil-Chi *Pulsong Pinoy *Cooltura *Polly Pocket *Pop Girls *Winx Club *May Bukas Pa *Popstar Diaries *The Main Event *SM Little Stars *Pop Pixie